Attack of the Genius Cat Girl
by Ybarra87
Summary: While going over the new germs and viruses Karmi accidently infects herself with a virus that turned herself into a cat girl. Now she wants one thing and that's a mate. I don't own anything belonging to Big Hero 6.


**This was an idea that came to me and had to tell. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was just another day in San Fransokyo, Karmi was currently in her lab examining and talking to her viruses and germs like the sad and worst person she was. When she heard a knock at her lab door, she went to see who it was only to find out it was a delivery man with a box full of new germs and viruses. Ecstatic at having new germs and viruses to study she quickly took the box from the delivery man, not bothering to give him a tip, and began to see what they were while deciding not to where gloves since she knew they were contained properly, too bad she was wrong. As she began taking them out of the box, she failed to notice that one of the vials in the box was leaking and the virus it was containing began to touch her skin. Within a few seconds she began feeling light headed and fell to her knees as she noticed fur beginning to grow on her hands but before she could panic or scream her body began changing quickly until she had fur all over her body, sharp claws and teeth, cat like eyes and ears, and a tail. Once the transformation was done she felt different, like she was more powerful. She was starting to like this feeling and suddenly felt she needed something.

"A mate." She said as she left her lab and began to slink through the halls of SFIT making sure she wasn't seen. Eventually she stopped in front of a door and began sniffing the door drawn to the scent on the other side. "The perfect mate." She said as she looked through the door's window and saw the person whose sent she was drawn to: Hiro Hamada. Knowing he would run at the sight at her, she knew she had to corner him before she pounced. Karmi then began looking for another way into his lab in order to get to him noticing a vent grate nearby, seeing that she let out a small grin as she opened the grate and made her way into the vent system.

Fourteen year old genius Hiro Hamada was currently in his lab with his robot friend Baymax listing possible ideas for his next invention when all of a sudden he heard a noise coming from the vent system above him. "What's that noise?" Hiro asked himself as he looked up at the vents above him as Baymax looked up as well.

"There is some kind of animal running around in the vents Hiro." He responded as Hiro gave a suspicious look.

"I didn't think there would be any rodents here at SFIT. Granville seems like the type of person to make sure there are no rodents here." Hiro replied.

"It is not a rodent." Baymax responded causing Hiro to look at him.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"My sensors indicate it is some kind of cat." Baymax answered as Hiro gave a curious look.

"How could a cat get into vents at SFIT?" Hiro asked.

"I do not know." Baymax replied as the noise above them grew louder and the vent above the ceiling flew open with a cat like girl landed right in front of Hiro making sure to block his way out.

"What is that thing?!" Hiro shouted out as he gave a shocked look.

"According to my sensors that is Karmi, apparently her DNA was somehow combined with a cat's DNA making her half cat." Baymax answered as Hiro gave a puzzled look.

"How is that even possible?!" He yelled out.

"I do not know." Baymax replied.

Hiro just looked at Karmi who was just staring at him. "Karmi, what happened to you?" He asked only for Karmi to say one word.

"Mate."

Hiro just gave a shocked look hearing that. "Mate?"

"Yes, mate. You are the perfect mate for me." She replied as Hiro gave a horrified look.

"Karmi, you're not well. We need to get you help." Hiro said as Karmi took a step towards him.

"I don't need help Hiro. In fact this is best I have ever felt in a long time, what I need is you." She said as she made his way to him.

Hiro knew he was cornered as Karmi came closer towards him, luckily for him luck was on his side as his friend Fred opened the door to his lab with a water gun in his hand. "Hey Hiro!" He shouted out the moment the door was open and started firing his water gun hitting Karmi with water. The moment she was hit with water, Karmi let out a yowl as her tail puffed up and ran up the vent she came out of. Fred just gave a puzzled look seeing that. "Was that some kind of cat girl?" He asked.

"That was Karmi. Something happened to her to make her like that. Call Honey Lemon, Go Go, and Wasabi and tell them to meet me at Karmi's lab." Hiro said as he made his way out of his lab and towards Karmi's lab.

When Hiro and Baymax got to Karmi's lab they noticed that Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi were already there with Fred showing up shortly after. "Why did you want to meet us here Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Yeah, Fred mentioned something about her being some kind of cat girl and that you wanted to meet us here. Not that I believe she's a cat girl." Go Go said as Hiro gave an exhausted sigh.

"It's true." He said shocking them. "Something happened to her that made her into a cat girl and she attacked me." Hiro then explained everything that happened to him up to the point where Fred showed up.

"Well it was a good thing Fred decided to ignore our advice about bring water guns to the campus. Although if he did spray anything I was working on I would let him have it." Go Go replied as Fred just gave a scared look.

"I'm curious what made Karmi run off like that?" Wasabi asked.

"Chances are since she is now part cat she now has a cat like behavior, cats don't like to get wet so it would explain why she fled." Honey Lemon answered as Hiro gave another sigh.

"Look the important thing is to find out what happened to Karmi and fix her. I mean she is the worst but she doesn't deserve this." He said as everyone just gave a nod in agreement. As they went into the lab they noticed the opened box on a nearby table, sensing there could be something important but dangerous to touch in there Hiro turned towards Baymax. "Baymax, scan that box and what's in it."

"Scanning." Baymax said. "Scanning done. The box contains multiple germs and viruses however one of the vials is leaking. According to my indicators it contains a virus that came from a cat. I have no further records on this virus but from my scans just by having it touch your skin it can affect you."

"And basically turn you into a cat person." Go Go added.

"Affirmative." Baymax responded.

Hiro just shook his head in disbelief hearing this. "Is there a way we could cure her?" He asked.

"Well maybe if I examine the virus I could probably come up with a cure." Honey Lemon answered as she noticed some gloves nearby and put them on, she then made her way to the box of germs and viruses then carefully pick up the vial containing the virus that infected Karmi and made her way to the lab she normally uses with Baymax since Hiro felt that Baymax would be able to help her quicker.

Once Honey Lemon and Baymax were gone Hiro turned towards the others. "Okay the next thing we need to do is find Karmi and contain her until a cure is made." He said.

"Well how are we going to do that?" Wasabi asked.

"Karmi now has the traits of a cat so we can use that against her." Hiro answered.

"I can use my water gun." Fred said as he held it up.

"And I have this laser pen." Go Go replied as she pulled out her laser pen.

"Well what do I use?" Wasabi just asked as Fred looked at him.

"Doesn't Mochi like your sweaters?" He asked.

"Yeah, he always likes to try and stick his claws in my sweaters since I made sure they were made with the finest yarn." Wasabi answered as he soon knew where this was going. "Oh no! I am not using my sweater as bait for her!"

"Well that's your choice Wasabi." Go Go said as she then added. "You can either use the sweater as bait or be the bait since you're wearing the sweater." Wasabi just let out a groan as he took of his sweater and twisted it around until it was like a ball.

"Okay let's split up." Hiro said as everyone began going their separate ways in search of Karmi while Hiro just stood in her lab for a few minutes and then decided to leave, unfortunately he wasn't going to get far.

"I thought they never leave." A voice said causing Hiro to shake in fear knowing it belonged to Karmi.

`"Karmi, where are you?" Hiro asked as his voice trembled in fear.

"Behind you." She whispered into his ears causing him to turn around and fall to the ground at the sight of her.

Hiro tried to pick himself up so he could run but before he could Karmi had pushed him into a corner. "Look Karmi you're clearly sick and not thinking clearly." He said only to see her smile at him.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong Hiro, I am thinking clearly. I feel so free and I intend to spread this kind of freedom with the world by mating with you." She replied as Hiro turned bright red hearing that.

"How does mating with me help spread this freedom to the world? Why would you want to mate with me of all people?! We don't even like each other!" He shouted out.

"To be honest Hiro you're the last person I would ever choose to mate with." Karmi replied as a scowl formed on Hiro's face.

"Thanks for letting me know that Karmi." He mumbled out.

"However I need the perfect mate to help me bring my children into this world and that perfect mate is you. I don't know why but it is. I intend to use our children to bring this world into an age of cat people where we will rule above everyone else. Humans will begin to fear us and our capability eventually making it where they will to submit to us." Karmi finished.

Hiro couldn't believe how crazy Karmi was sounding and just assumed it because she was like this. He knew he had to get away but needed a way to distract her, that was when he remembered a certain weakness she had. "What about Captain Cutie of Big Hero 6?! Wouldn't he make a perfect mate for you?!" He cried out causing Karmi to stop.

"Yes he would but unfortunately he isn't around so I can't mate with him." She answered.

"He's outside flying on Red Panda right now!" Hiro shouted out as Karmi's eyes went wide and her ears perked up.

"He is?!" She yelled out as she turned around to look out her lab window only to see he was not out there. "Hey he's not out there!" She shouted as she turned back towards Hiro only to see he was gone. "I can't believe I fell for that." She mumble out as she went back into the vents so she could track Hiro.

As Hiro made his way out of Karmi's lab he quickly ran down the halls making his way to the lab his friends used. When he got there he saw Honey Lemon and Baymax still working on the cure but saw they were getting close to it as he then told them what had happened. Seeing how Karmi was intent on making him her mate Hiro began to come up with an idea to trap her but it was going to be one he hated: using himself as bait. Once he set his plan up, he immediately called Fred, Wasabi, and Go Go back to the lab. When they got there Hiro told them what happened and the plan he came up with, knowing it would be the only way to trap her they immediately agreed. Luckily after they finished going over the plan Honey Lemon and Baymax got finished with the cure, seeing that the cure was ready Hiro knew it was time to draw Karmi out.

Within a few minutes everything was ready, as Hiro stood in the middle of the lab under a ceiling vent grate. "Here I am standing out in the open for you Karmi, I decided not to fight it and be your mate!" He shouted out only for Karmi to answer him a few seconds after him.

"I'm glad you finally see things my way Hiro." She said as she crawled out of the vent and stood in front of him smiling. "Now it's time for me to make you mine."

The moment Karmi came close to him, Hiro shouted out. "Now!" Suddenly Fred came out of a corner spraying Karmi with his water gun. Karmi let out another yowl as the water hit her but this time she wasn't going to run away. She quickly turned towards Fred and ran towards him as fast as she could making sure to dodge his water gun until she was right in front of him. She then swatted it out of his hands and pushed him into the wall knocking him out in the process turning back towards Hiro when she was done. "Now no more distractions." She said until she noticed a red dot on the floor causing her eyes to go wide with excitement as she pounced towards it only for it to start moving around but that didn't stop her from trying to catch it.

As Karmi continued to chase it Go Go came out of the shadows and looked towards where Wasabi was hiding. "Okay Wasabi, now toss your sweater!" She shouted as Wasabi came out holding his sweater.

"I hate this part of the plan! Can't we use something else?!" He yelled out only for Go Go to give an annoyed look.

"Just do it!" She cried out as Wasabi tossed his sweater onto the ground while starting to cry. Once it was on the ground Go Go guided her laser pen towards the sweater as Karmi began to chase it eventually pouncing on the sweater. Once Karmi had her claws stuck in Wasabi's sweater she quickly lost interest in the red dot as she began pulling apart the sweater until she was wrapped up in yarn causing Wasabi to let out a scream.

Seeing that she was all tied up Hiro turned towards Honey Lemon and Baymax. "Okay time to give her the cure." Hiro said as they came out and approached Karmi.

However Karmi went wide eyed with anger hearing that. "I don't want to be cured!" She screamed out as she used all the strength she could freeing herself from the sweater yarn she was wrapped up in causing Wasabi to let out another scream causing him to pass out at the sight of his slaughtered sweater. Karmi then pounced on Baymax making sure to hit him with her claws causing him to deflate as he cried out. "Oh no." She then turned towards Honey Lemon and knocked the cure out of her hands as she quickly pushed her towards Go Go who was about ot use her laser pen again only for it to fall to the ground the moment Honey Lemon hit her.

Seeing this Hiro tried making his way to the cure only Karmi to push him to the ground and land on top off him. "Karmi, don't do this! You're sick and can't think clearly!" He cried out only for Karmi to let out a laugh.

"That's where you're wrong Hiro, I am thinking clearly!" She laughed out.

"No you're not! Your plan is clearly flawed and won't work!" Hiro yelled out causing Karmi to give him an offended look.

"How is it flawed?!" She shouted out angrily.

"Well first of all you have weaknesses that cats have such as water and being distracted by yarn and laser toys. Second you plan on having your children do most of the work taking over the world without considering that they may have the same weaknesses you do or let alone doing some work in the background to make it easy for them. It's never going to work!" Hiro explained causing Karmi to go into deep thought.

"You have some points there." Karmi said as she started to think. Luckily for Hiro, he saw that she was distracted by this and quickly pushed her off him making his way to the cure. Karmi quickly picked herself off of the ground and pounced on him again but when she did she felt something sharp jabbed into her arm as Hiro injected her with the cure turning her back to normal as she soon passed out. Eventually Karmi woke up and Hiro and his friends explained everything that had happened to her and how they cured her. Karmi couldn't help but apologize for the trouble she caused as she made her way back to her lab but made sure to thank Hiro for helping her first.

THE NEXT DAY

Hiro was currently in his lab still trying to figure out what his next invention should be when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see it was Karmi holding a can of his favorite pop. "Hey Karmi, what's the reason for this visit?" He asked as he gave her a friendly smile.

"I came to thank you for yesterday." She said as she handed him the can of his favorite pop which was already open. "I know this is your favorite brand of pop so I decided to get you a can. I hope you don't mind that I opened it."

"I don't. Thanks." Hiro said as he took the can of pop and began drinking the pop.

Seeing this Karmi gave a small smile. "You know Hiro, I'm upset that you managed to cure me. I didn't want to be cured after all. I felt free and I really liked it." She said as Hiro suddenly felt tired while Karmi pushed him into a chair.

"What did you do to me?" Hiro asked in a tired voice.

"Oh I simply gave a small sedative so you won't be able to fight back or run away." Karmi replied with a small sinister smile on her face.

"Why?"

"Simple I intend on continuing where I left off." Karmi answered as she pulled out a vial containing the virus she was infected with as Hiro gave a shocked look.

"Is that?"

"Yes it is. Apparently I was sent two vials of this virus." Karmi responded. "You see Hiro I thought about the flaws that you pointed out about my plan and couldn't help but agree with you on them which is why I'm going to change my plans. I'm going infect myself again but I'm also going to infect you as well, then we will leave San Fransokyo and live in the wild. Together we will become mates and give birth to lots of children while we plot from the shadows strengthening ourselves so we will have no weaknesses as well as make sure the human will have no advantage over us. When the time is right we will strike."

"Please don't." Hiro whimpered out as Karmi just smiled at him.

"Don't worry Hiro, once you're a cat person you will no longer think it's a bad thing. In fact you'll be free like me and love every moment of it." She said as she drank a little bit of the virus allowing herself to turn back into a cat girl and then poured some of the virus into his mouth. "Don't worry mate you'll enjoy what's about to come." She told him as Hiro's vision just went black.

THE END

Karmi couldn't help but be very angry at what she just read, she had no doubt that what she read was the story that Hiro planned to turn in to Granville for their creative writing assignment. The fact that Hiro made her sound like she was some kind of sad nut job who refused to tip a delivery boy made her mad! However she was furious at the story Hiro had made! Her being a cat girl who wanted to make him her mate and take over the world but was somehow incompetent when she wasn't! She could not let him turn this story into Granville and planned on taking it so she could destroy it and luckily for her he was not around to stop her. She had originally stopped by his lab to gloat about what she was doing with Liv Amara but saw that he wasn't around and decided to leave until she saw his story. She decided to read it in hopes of pointing out the mistakes he made and what he could do to correct it since she has written a lot of Big Hero 6 fanfiction but now she regretted it. She grabbed his story only to see Hiro walk in with Baymax.

"Hey Karmi, is there a reason why you're here?" He asked as Karmi looked at him furiously. "Are you mad about something?"

"Oh you bet I'm mad about something!" Karmi shouted out as she held Hiro's story in front of his face. "Where do you get off writing about me in your creative writing assignment let alone making me a monster?!"

Hiro just gave an annoyed look hearing that. "Okay first off that's not my creative writing assignment, I already turned that in to Granville. Second that's just something I wrote for fun." He said.

"For fun?! Was this suppose to be some kind of funny story?!" She yelled out with an annoyed look on her face.

"No it was suppose to be a scary story." Hiro answered.

"How is it suppose to be scary?!" Karmi shouted out only for Honey Lemon and Go Go to come in.

"Why are you two shouting in here?" Go Go asked only for Baymax to answered.

"Apparently Karmi did not like that story that Hiro written for fun." He said as Go Go gave a curious look.

"What was the story about?" Honey Lemon asked as Karmi began telling them making sure to exaggerate certain parts about it. Hiro hearing this began telling them what he wrote. Eventually Go Go got annoyed at their bickering and ripped the story out of Karmi's hands so she could read it with Honey Lemon after reading it they both looked at Karmi and Hiro.

"Is this the story you wrote for your creative writing assignment?" Go Go asked as Hiro shook his head.

"No, I already turned that story into Granville. That's just something I wrote for fun, it's suppose to be a scary story." Hiro answered.

"Oh so the scary part is me picking you for a mate instead of Captain Cutie because that certainly sounds scary to me!" Karmi spat out as Hiro gave her an annoyed look.

"No, the scary part is the ending where you turned me into a cat person so you could fill the world with your children. I mean one Karmi is bad enough but a world where your children are everywhere sounds like a nightmare!" He shouted out.

"Oh please the only thing that sounds like a nightmare is your children running around! I can't even think about all the trouble they will cause not to mention how hideous they would look!" Karmi screamed.

"I'll have you know any children that come from me will be look good but I can't say the same for you!"

"Oh please my children will be very beautiful and smart!"

Go Go and Honey Lemon just watched as Hiro and Karmi bickered back and forth about what their children would look like not knowing when their bickering was going to stop. Luckily for them it was Baymax who managed to stop it. "Here is what your children will look like if you two decide to have children in the future." He said as his stomach displayed a picture of Hiro and Karmi on top with pictures of a girl as a baby, kid, and teenager below them along with pictures of a boy as a baby, kid, and teenager below the girl.

Karmi and Hiro just turned bright red seeing this as Honey Lemon let out a smile. "Oh your children are going to be so cute!" She squealed out.

"Uh Baymax, why are you showing this to us?" Hiro asked.

"You and Karmi were arguing about what your children were going to look like so I thought it would be best to show you what they would look like to stop your argument." Baymax answered.

"Well it definitely got you two to stop fighting." Go Go pointed out.

"Is what your children would look like not what you and Karmi were arguing about?" Baymax asked Hiro.

"It's sort of complicated buddy." Hiro responded.

Karmi just gave out a sigh. "You know what I have better things to do with my time then spend it waste it here arguing with you. Just don't write about me again." She said as she walked up to Baymax and pulled out her phone and took a picture of the children she would have with Hiro. "I just wanted a reminder of what my children would look like even if they have your DNA. After all they are still a part of me." She said as she then left Hiro's lab.

Hiro just gave an annoyed sigh as he then grabbed his stuff and left his lab leaving Baymax behind with Honey Lemon and Go Go. "I do not understand what happened." Baymax stated as Honey Lemon took a picture of Hiro and Karmi's children.

"Well it's like Hiro said, it complicated." Go Go said as she and Honey Lemon grabbed Baymax and left Hiro's lab to find Hiro.

THE END


End file.
